Birthday Celebration
In recognition of Neopets' official site opening, a variety of celebrations are held in November. These ranged from item giveaways, featured NC Mall items, limited edition pet releases, trivia questions and even an avatar! As well as the special celebrations, there are also the usual Neopian birthday treats, including: *Use of the Birthday site theme *Release of the Happy Birthday! avatar *Free soup from the Soup Faerie *Brain Tree reward increase of 25% *Increased chances of something happening at Coltzan's Shrine *Treasure of the Black Pawkeet is free today and 150NP for the rest of the month. *Free spins of the Wheel of Excitement *Free training from the Swashbuckling Academy *Increased ticket sales at the Ticket Booth *Scores Galore days before, lasting for 5 days, allowing 5 score sends daily for each flash game on the site. 2009 Neopets' 10th Birthday http://www.jellyneo.net/?go=10thbirthdayIn the week leading up to Neopets' birthday, an item giveaway was held. Each day, your average party-goer would have three glittery, brightly-coloured gift boxes to choose from. Clicking on a gift box would give Neopoints, a regular birthday item, or an exclusive 10th Birthday item. In addition to the daily NP gift boxes, several limited edition NC Mall items were released. Each item commemorated a significant event in each year of Neopia's history. There were all sorts of unusual celebrations to mark a very special event in Neopia's history. Instead of three gift boxes to choose from at the hub page, on the big day there was just one. Everyone received the same Celebrating Neopets 10th Birthday Background. Over the course of the day, several LE pet species were unexpectedly released at varying times and intervals. Game scores could be sent 10 times on the day and for the following week, instead of the usual 5. This was later extended to 10 sends a day for the rest of the year. There were, however, some glitches, which meant players resorted to entering the World Challenge in order to send the full 10 scores. After all the birthday festivities were over, the fun continued with a daily trivia question on the birthday hub page. Neopoint item prizes were awarded for a correct answer. All the questions were about events and features from Neopian history. 2018 Neopets' 19th Birthday http://www.jellyneo.net/?go=neopets_19th_birthdayThe 19th Birthday Celebration included party games you could participate in to play games and earn prizes. and an NC Mall component for additional exclusive wearables. Cracking open the Snorkle pinata took anywhere from 4 to 24 hits. It was required to be blindfolded to pin the tail on the Hornsby, but fortunately it happened to be random. The gumball jar had started with 57 gumballs, but you needed to correctly guess how many gumballs remained. Each guess would give a response indicating if the remaining count was higher or lower until you guessed correctly. To decorate the cake, you needed to supply any item containing any of the words "Ice Cream", "Sugar", "Fruit", "Biscuit", or "Juice". Have one of those items in your inventory and then head to the party. pinata_bday.png candyjar_bday.png 19thbdaycake.png mall_bday3pack.gif For those wanting to party even harder, there were two Give Me More Card Packs available in the NC Mall. After activating a pack for a particular activity, you could play it a second time to receive an exclusive Neocash items. You cannot receive doubles. Collecting all 4 of the exclusive Give Me More prizes awarded a final bonus prize (although some users received it after collecting only 2 or 3 prizes): Borovan Field Background. References Category:Events